A Seer's Blessings
by RainingTundraSnow88
Summary: An early childhood vision leads one pureblood wizarding child to renounce all he knew as truth to discover what had been kept from him and to the right path to follow so it would in his own and their worlds survival and happiness. Slash, MPreg, etc...


**A Seer's Blessings**

I have been a seer all of my life even as a young child growing up at the manor we lived in near Wiltshire. I remember myself as young as five having a vision; a vision I soon later as an eleven year old realized would dictate the future of not only my survival and my life in our war-torn Wizarding society and world, but also the future of the person who was my soul-mate and was to be my eternal spouse that should make me happy forever. The vision concerning this mysterious and hidden-away person that was to belong to me though; they were at most times troubling as I kept receiving more of them by the time I was eleven.

My family has always aided a Wizarding world war on the favor of the dark-side inclination just as we are doing so now with Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. My father was one of them, just as his father was at one point in time and I was expected to be after I graduated Hogwarts at seventeen and had reached my majority. My concerns were very pronounced since my soul-mate was Harry James Potter, otherwise now known as the last Potter heir and the 'Boy-Who-Lived.'

I have asked myself hundreds of times if Harry would be able to be convinced and switch to a side in knowing its leader was the murderer of his own parents, but I realized that it would be impossible. If I sided with my mate on his side though; I probably and most assuredly would be disowned and disinherited…not a favorable outcome either.

I first met my mate in Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions while we were to be fitted for our school uniforms. Harry, it seemed, looked way too thin and sickly yet he had a sort-of aura that glowed with determination and a will to survive and persevere about him.

He also seemed to not know too much about his own world in the Wizarding area since I guessed that perhaps he had been place either in a muggle orphanage, or a muggle adoptive home by one of Albus's people. I hoped that perhaps once we arrived to the school that we would be at least be able to be civil to one another and try to connect to further and make our bond grow slowly together as we grew up at the school for the next seven years we were going to spend there.

But Ladies Fate and her sister deities Destiny and Promise would only prove to me the week before my first year exactly what I needed to do for my dream to become a reality and I had hated it and when I was alone and could not be bothered; I screamed and cried upon an occasion though rarely due to my father always being at home for now. My mate's fate depended on what roads I would choose later in my life because he was the Savior of our world and apparently the only one who was prophesized to be able to defeat Lord Voldemort.

I may be a Malfoy, but I do have a free will to choose between what was right and what was easy. I told myself early on if I chose what was easy; I'd live to regret that decision since my mate would die in the Final Battle and I'd become alone and impotent after his death, such as the way of Eternal Mates. I had a difficult road ahead; one I abhorred doing because of what I had to do, but if it meant we both survived the final battle in the end of all this…I was willing to do anything to keep him with me and have him realize that my hate would have been false all this time and I never should have had to do that and he would accept me into his life and give me a chance at happiness with him.

-

Draco sat at his desk in his office and he stopped writing in the journal he had started writing as the basis for the memoir of his and Harry's relationship together and how it came to be. He sat there and watched the early morning sun rise high into the air with a relaxed and gentle smile on his expression before continuing on with his writing.

-

Seven years in that school, pretending to hate my own eternal mate was hard enough on top of all the shit that kept happening there that put my beloved in danger. First year there, he told me Hagrid had retrieved something from Gringotts bank the day we met in Diagon Alley, but he didn't say what it was. Then later Riddle's followers busted in to Gringotts to get what he had taken and it was not there anymore.

That had made my beloved be very suspicious as to what was going on and soon he discovered from Hagrid by accident that the Sorcerer's Stone created by a man named Nicholas Flamel had been taken that day and brought here and secreted way in the forbidden corridor on the third floor that year. Harry and his friends at first believed that Professor Snape and my Head of House was the one who wanted the stone due to its mysterious alchemical properties because it could turn any type of metal into pure gold and it also produced the Elixir of Life, which extended your life permanently until the stone was either destroyed or stolen or even just thrown out by accident.

They soon learned, however, that Professor Snape was not after the stone and was in fact protecting Harry and his friends from an unknown source of harm. I am grateful to this day for the sacrifices Severus has made for both Harry and I both. Anyways, the unknown source was Professor Quirrel, who was our defense teacher, but yet allowed Voldemort to be a bodiless parasite attached to the back of his skull and was generally covered by the turban he wore.

Harry and his friends went after the stone when Quirrel did near the end of our first year, but Hermione and Ron never made it all the way to the end with him and from what Harry told me of the incident; he was glad they did not. For you see, when Harry walked in the room, the fire grates lit and lighted the room while ropes shot from nowhere and tied his hands and feet into one spot whilst Quirrel further inspected a mirror known as the Mirror of Erised that Harry had encountered several times before that year. Ironically, this mirror supposedly shows the looker what its heart desires the most in the world.

Quirrel couldn't find the answer to unlocking the enchantment on the glass mirror to retrieve the stone and Harry remembered hearing high cold and faint voice tell Quirrel to 'use the boy'

I shivered at the thought of the many things that could have meant, but Harry told me the ropes came off of him and Quirrel ordered him to come to him and look in the mirror and for survival's sake; he went towards him and looked into the mirror. Harry managed to break the enchantment and to get the stone, but nearly could have died with the fight that ensued after it. The Dark Lord spoke to Harry and offered to give him his parents back to him if he only handed over the stone to him. Harry called him a liar and ran as far as could when Quirrel was order to kill Harry.

Harry only lived because Voldemort could not have Harry touch him either personally or through Quirrel because when Quirrel grabbed Harry's neck; his hands turned to dust and when Harry realized had happened he pushed his hands to Quirrel's head and melted his body literally to dust and forcing the parasitic dark lord to flee without the stone and leaving Harry unconscious and to be found later by Albus.

I will not go into every escapade Harry dealt with at Hogwarts in this journal, but for the final book I will go into great detail lengths to describe the actual events as they took place from our two perspectives. After the first encounter Harry had with the Dark Lord besides the one he had as an infant; I will admit I was entranced by his will to live and to survive despite how actually worried I was for him at the time and could in no way tell him I was so. I admired his strength to stand-up to the man both my father and grandfather had once revered above all else and served until it pushed me away from my heritage with the realization that Riddle would destroy us if he had a chance to before he won the war despite our dedication and services to his faction. We and anyone who served him blindly never really noticed how used they were and how easily disposable they were until it was too late. The Malfoy family had money; Riddle knew it and if he could claim it as his own by ridding us, he would've.

In our sixth year, I was getting nervous and worried for both Harry and myself for two reasons that were totally different. I was worried for Harry because he was my eternal mate and I knew from a vision once more that time was closing in on us for the final battle and I had to appeal to Albus for sanctuary sooner or later. Problem was that the pressures at home were acclimating because my father Lucius was pushing me and hounding me into becoming the one thing I knew would totally alienate my mate from me and if Lucius found out that I sought sanctuary at the school; it would mean one thing to him…betrayal to the Malfoy blood and heritage. I would be disowned and disinherited on the spot if he knew I had done it.

Luckily, my father never did and I am still held in all my inheritance, but the Malfoy name is no longer slandered and in the mud of the earth because of our past inclination to the darker tides of magic. When I appealed to Albus for sanctuary; I had to reveal all my reasons why I wanted it so desperately and finally I had told him all about the visions and about Harry and I being Eternal Mates. Albus had neither looked surprised or shocked by the news, but deep down I knew he probably was to a degree. He asked me why I had been the hateful person I have been to Harry if it was true, and I remember I sighed and placed my hands on my face to hide the regret and guilt I was already feeling.

I responded to him eventually and said, "Professor Dumbledore, please excuse my bad manners and allow me to be rather blunt."

He had nodded and gestured for me to continue and carry on.

"I did not want to treat him the way I have, but unfortunately circumstances with both Harry and I have never been normal. Harry has been through many trials that have caused him much anguish and grief in the last six years he has been here. Yet out of all odds, Harry remains true and honest to whom he really is and he is as strong-willed and determined with the forceful aura of power that radiates his hope for the vibrancy of life through him to keep living and moving on."

I paused here for a moment and stood walked away from his desk, folded my arms with my back turned to him as I continued on.

"Not unlike Harry, my family harbors secrets; secrets that have been not seen in decades or known about since the time of the founding of the Malfoy Clan here in Britain when we had migrated here from France hoping for a better way of life even in ways of magical practices centuries ago. I am the first Malfoy male child in nearly 400 years to be a seer, Professor. I had my first vision at five about a small black-haired boy with these sad and depressed emerald eyes. He was sitting in a darkened broom cupboard and crying, while not understanding why he was treated this way by people who were supposed to care for him and love him nor did he know why he was being punished for something he had done but could not explain."

"I felt through this vision an unexplainable closeness to him and wanted to reach out and help comfort him, yet I could do nothing I soon realized. After I was to start school here and knowing Harry would be here too; I was excited to get to know him, but ladies fate, destiny, and promise appeared the week before our first term of our first year to me and told me that I could not truly be as close as I might've wished for Harry and I to be because we both had a common goal to accomplish before we could truly be together."

I smirked slightly before I raised my eyes to him, "That goal is to defeat Lord Voldemort due to the prophecy at the time of his birth because neither can live while the other survives, correct?" I smirked again as Albus's eyes widened a little.

"I have been hateful to him regretfully to fulfill my part of his destiny in achieving his goal by giving him the fuel-fire he needs when angered to cast that final killing blow, but it is now our sixth year and you've yet to do your part in training him the way he needs to be and I know that I will be angry if Harry dies in the final battle due to not being properly trained."

Albus had looked at me with a gaze that held a certain regard to them that felt positive, and he finally granted me that sanctuary I had asked for as long as after the war I made sure that Harry was well-cared for in attention and affection because Albus said he had known Harry's life had to have been hard at Privet Drive with his muggle relatives, but he had never seen exactly how much so until Draco told him of his vision.

I agreed and Albus said Harry would start training soon enough. I smiled faintly and nodded then turned to leave, but as I approached the office door I looked back and told Albus that I would not follow the footsteps of my father as an actual death eater nor that of my godfather's in Professor Snape and be a spy on them.

Albus nodded his head in acceptance and I left for the time being.

Seventh year was the hardest of all our years together; Albus, unfortunately died in an attack from Riddle at the end of the last school year and Harry and his friends had some kind of new information about the Dark Lord that led them on a mission outside of the school for the whole year and I was pulled out by my father but I soon escaped and managed to run into Harry and his friends. They naturally were skeptical and suspicious about why of all the devil of places I would be at that I would be where they happened to be. I considered options and told them my father pulled me from school to serve the Dark Lord and I hadn't wanted to so when I refused the mark; they threw me into the dungeons of the manor awaiting to be killed for defection to the dark tide legacy, but I knew how the locks on the cells could be manipulated and I escaped at first opportunity.

Harry and Hermione seemed as if they believed me more than Ron had at the time, but upon insistence from the other two; I had managed to work my way into traveling with them which is what I wanted in the end; to be near Harry and become closer to him, but not reveal our destiny together. We may have had to travel to just about every corner of Britain for the Hunt of the Horcruxes set to them by Albus after Harry's training at the end of the year before. I never really realized how insane Riddle was until about a month after I had been with them and they finally let me in on their mission because they felt they could trust me.

The Horcruxes were found and destroyed with relative danger and scares to all of us because Harry would be so drained after destroying one. We literally would have to carry him with us to the next town to find a safely warded venue to rest at for a night or two sometimes three nights in a row after that. But soon we had eliminated all of them, or…so we had believed…

The first place the final battle could have taken place was on the grounds of where Godric's Hollow had been and where all this had began, but it never did. It was literally the four of us and the Dark Lord with nearly twenty or thirty possibly death eaters. Tom seemed surprised to see me amongst the group along with my father and they tried to play mind games on the group by pretending as if I had been leading them to him all this time.

I felt sick and disgusted to see in truth and in reality what sort of person my father and most likely most of my whole family were like. I called them all liars and I told them that if I had really been leading them, wouldn't I have just brought them to the Manor or where they were located by then as I sneered. I told them I been travelling with then nearly a whole year by now and I had seen horrific and atrocious things that they had done.

I said that if I had known much earlier what they were really doing, that I would have left and I wouldn't have come back. I felt disgusted that I could be related to someone so foul and such a lying, deceitful, and manipulative bastard.

Riddle had seemed amused by my words and then said something to me and I glared at him and told him, "Like you are any better hiding your true heritage from all these men and women in your control. You, Lord Voldemort, are no pureblood wizard. You are the descendant of Salazar Slytherin yes, but you are no pureblood wizard are you?"

Tom had frozen to his place at the trenchant words I had uttered before his brigade of soldiers who seemed curious as to what I had discovered about their master or was lying about to them about him.

"Riddle, you could have been a pureblood but you aren't and I know why and these three others here with me know why too. You were born December of 1929 and you were born to Merope Gaunt, the direct heiress left to Salazar. However, your father was a muggle man that your mother had used the love potion Amortentia on and then when she was pregnant with you; for Merlin knows why, she lifted the potion and your father left her and she died giving birth to you at an orphanage near Little Hangleton."

"Merope lived long enough afterward to name you and your true name is something you always hated and yet it is here haunting you with your past. She named you Tom for you muggle father and Marvolo for your pureblood grandfather with Riddle as your surname."

I had gone on a tirade and all the death eaters and the dark lord were root to their spots in shock while the four of us gained momentum. The Dark Lord seemed to take a pause in thought before he smiled cruelly and vindictively. He looked at me for a mere moment and then to Harry for another moment before his cruel smirk widen and I felt the pit of dread grow inside my stomach. We held our wands as steady as allowed when the Dark told his Death Eaters to stand down and he approached the four of us. He stopped maybe a few inches from us before he seemed to get more excited about something or the other. It was the words he uttered next that nearly cost me something close to my heart.

"Draco, young Malfoy, you have been correct in most of those facts and I admit that I am surprised to see you standing beside Potter and his friends in their hour of need, but alas, I have figured out why whilst you were ranting at all of us."

I felt the dread grow and nausea well up; hoping and praying he had not noticed what I thought he had seen in my aura.

"You Draco Malfoy, harbor a secret not only from those you have travelled with for nearly this whole past year, but I also suppose you escaped to keep me and mine from discovering it when you had been imprisoned for defection because you knew what it would do to the two involved if I had found out; knowing that it was dangerous to not only young Harry here, but that it was also highly dangerous to yourself if I had found out and actually, I shall applaud you for escaping so quickly and managing what you have for so long even though it matters not soon enough."

Harry and his two best friends were looking at me with an odd glance, but Harry seemed to understand that something was amiss if it involved danger to him and Draco together but not his friends in the same level of intensity.

Tom continued on, "But this secret you harbor shall never come to pass and you shall never have to worry about it anymore because I have decided on a new path with this discovery. I want all of these children captured alive and brought to the Manor within the hour at which we reside." Tom ordered as he disapparated.

That was our queue to travel away and fast, so we all apparated to our secret base of a sort and intended to recover for awhile before we started to look for clues as to which manor the Dark Lord was using as his base of operations. The Death Eaters never probably expected us to all know how to apparate, whether legally or illegally, so I assumed they were punished heavily later for a massive failure. That night while we were all supposed to be recovering and also be asleep by now, I was still semi-awake when Lady Fate appeared to me and told me that it was time to let Harry know. I breathed a sigh of relief and had a small smile of contentment appear on my visage before I heard a soft and hesitant knock to my door at our hideout. I knew that to be Harry's knocking sound and Lady Fate smiled on me and said 'Do not let him run away,' before she disappeared with a vanishing pop.

I gathered a green silk robe that had seen better days by now and the last remnant of something that reminded me of my heritage that was positive and opened the door. Harry stood there, seeming unsure and nervous, but felt determined.

"Draco, I do not know what has led me here at this hour and I am sorry if I disturbed you; I'll just go back to my room." He turned and started to walk away.

"Harry…" I called after him

He turned to gaze unsure at me.

"I was not disturbed by your knocking and…I-I know why you have come here tonight at this hour, but it will not be easy to explain and I fear you may not want me to travel with you after this." I said carefully, "Would you like to come in for some tea and I can explain?"

Harry seemed skeptical and suspicious as was usual for things of this nature, but he nodded anyways and agreed to the tea and explanation despite his suspicions.

We sat and I served tea with a sigh, "Harry…I know that a lot of this will seem unrealistic to you but please try and keep an open mind since you already know that I was not who I projected to be at the school a lot of times?" I asked.

Harry kept silent and nodded slowly.

I sighed again in remorse, "Harry; despite what everyone in this world of our community believes…I have truly never ever hated you period at all. I was at school, a bastard to you and your friends and we both know that, but I had a real reason that was not based upon true hate or loathing and sometimes I feel so guilty and full of regret in knowing that it will seem as if I was holding a great and terrible secret from you and was lying to you and your friends all this time and seeming selfish."

"The truth was that all this time that I was being hateful and spiteful to you; it was all a mission for me from Lady Fate. Have you never felt that odd tugging sensation in your chest when you became in physically close contact to me as we got to be fifteen, sixteen, or now at seventeen. Or have you ever felt as if your breath had been stolen at seeing me in some circumstance that you knew was awkward to most others?"

Harry thought about all this and said, "Now that you mention it, I have felt this way before but I never could explain why except for the fact that I already knew I preferred males over females and that perhaps it was just stimulus."

"Internally, my mind was doing a happy dance."

"Harry…I do not want you to think less of me when I tell you what I have to say next because it is true and it is what it is."

Harry just nodded.

I sighed as the memories came back to me, "I was the first male Malfoy child in nearly 400 years to be born with our latent seer blood that had awakened early inside of me. When I was five, I had a vision of a child-version of you at Privet Drive and I felt an instant connection to you. This first vision led me on the path I am on with you and your friends today. I am here standing beside you and your friends against all of what I was taught and told to believe as a child because as hard as it to believe; I-I love you and I always have because we are destined as Eternal Soul-mates. It is with the gift of Sight I was blessed with that I knew these things and as to what the Dark Lord semi-meant earlier today. My father and mother; if they had known you were supposed to be my eternal mate, I would either have to have been disowned and disinherited, or worse; I'd be dead already. I never told anyone all while I was at home or growing up at the Manor. The Lord's frequent visits after our fourth year made things harder, but I stayed steadfast to my decision to never allow them to know until they found out on their own."

"Yesterday evening, at Godric's Hollow, I was frozen with fear because Riddle now knows we are destined after looking closely to our auras while I was ranting at them. When he said he had a change of plans for us; I shivered in thought because I know that he will make sure I suffer for my defection. He will try to use you to break me. The only way for him to do that would be to capture us all and lock Ron, Hermione and I away and then take you unwilling as a-a sex slave to him and force me to endure watching him break you unwillingly through rape as it breaks me inside." Draco told him softly.

Harry sat in silence, clearly thinking about what Draco had told him and it seemed to make sense that he couldn't have told him and that he hadn't really meant it to be a secret. Harry looked up carefully, "You really do love me then, don't you? If you didn't then you would not be here now, right?"

Draco looked hesitant, "Essentially, yes I would not be here until later but on different circumstances and a different agenda. I told myself after the Tri-Wizard Tournament that I knew I had to protect you and I would make the right decision."

Harry seemed to contemplate before he smiled, "Draco, as unbelievable as this is for you; I believe that I understand and that if we are destined to be together for our eternity, I shall accept it. We will have our differences in opinions, of course, but at least we could work through them."

That night was the first time either of us spent together and the first time we bonded fully to the other. The bonding was slow and passionate, but full of an intensity that could not have matched any other for either of us if we had had others before. It was as if the whole world fell silent and we became a unified presence that the whole world watched in awe. The feelings and emotions involved in the bonding between us was new and raw; it felt invigorating as we in the aftermath of it, watched our auras meld together and our magical powers grow. We both knew that our road was going to be even more dangerous to the two of us now because the Dark Lord and his minions along with the rest of Britain probably felt the quaking during the bonding.

I remember it was merely three weeks later after our bonding and we had come back to our hideout after searching for the Lord's base of operations. Ron and Hermione during this time had noticed that something was happening between Harry and me. We were both content and neither of us argued with the other quite as much. It was our bond that had settled and made it so. That evening, Ron had already retired and Harry and I both told Hermione we were now going to do the same as it was nearly midnight and we were tired. I guess in hindsight it was never a good idea to tell her that together because of what had happened after it.

We had both gone upstairs, and only one door closed that she could hear. I assume she had become suspicious and then decided she was hallucinating and went back to work. It was roughly an hour later, and she was coming up for rest when she had passed Harry's door and the inevitable moaning sound came from within. I feel she may have thought Harry had hurt himself somehow on our three weeks of searching and decided she would check on him. Her biggest mistake first, was that she never knocked and entered.

There we were before her eyes enjoying ourselves in the pleasures of sex and bonding together more closely. Her eyes had widened if I remember correctly whilst she seemed incapable of moving as she watched us. After we had climaxed, and noticed her, we seemed to get the feeling she wanted an explanation as to how this was happening. Harry whispered in my ear to go and get robes for them. I did as asked of me and heard Harry tell Hermione to go to his study and wait for them to be presentable for an explanation. She had then left still with widened eyes, but did as asked too.

We made ourselves presentable and then went to Harry's study; you see, our hideout was actually a property belonging to Harry's family that was unplottable. It was considered a large Villa of sorts, but if I am honest, it was more like a small mansion in my opinion. When we came in to the study together, Hermione's face was really red and her hands covered it in embarrassment. We told her not to be so embarrassed because sooner or later either she or Ron would've found out and in actuality, we preferred it to be her than Ron.

It was roughly 3 am when we had told her the whole story and how we were considered eternal mates. She had a hard time believing it at first, until Draco had explained why he had to be hateful and mean to them. It was not only for Harry's survival but also for his own and so his parents and the Lord never found out the truth. Hermione considered everything she had been told and then asked Harry if he was happy at having his life dictated in such a way. I felt fear and dread fill my insides because I knew if Harry rejected me now…we would cease to exist. I felt then this overwhelming comfort to my mind and recognized it as Harry's presence comforting me.

Harry looked at his long-time best friend in Hermione, "I may not have chosen this path for myself Hermione, but even after this is all over…at least I know there will be someone there who will love me for me and not the fame, money, or recognition they would get if they married me. Draco and I know it will be hard for others to accept but we will make it work. Honestly, since Draco told me we were Eternal Mates three weeks ago before we left and initially bonded together; I-I have never felt happier than I am now. Even with all these troubling things going on."

Hermione gazed at her friend softly, "As long as you are happy with this situation Harry, I am happy for you and Draco. I will try and keep Ron from combusting when I will tell him because you know he has to know."

Harry nodded and smiled and I right along with him at her sincerity. I soon realized after I started travelling with the trio that I never really knew what true friendship was and when we all had become friends sort-of…I realized that I had been lied to all of my life as well. Ron eventually was told of our situation, and though at first he was a big prat about it he soon overcame the ordeal as he realized we were happy together.

The real final battle happened nearly two years after this point and many struggles in between them. Harry and his friends and I were all nineteen by now, and we had seen many atrocious things in this period of our lives. The worst to come was two weeks before the final battle and before Christmas that year. Harry and I had gone out together to do our last bit of shopping for each other and his friends and their families that we were somewhat acquainted to as an eternal mate pair by this time. Harry had insisted that his last stop needed to be made by himself, and I argued and was hesitant but in the end let him go. Stupid I know, and I will never forgive myself for what happened after that.

We were nineteen, young and considered foolish, but we had our happiness and that was what mattered. Harry went about his errand while I awaited him at the Three Broomsticks pub in disguise. He never came back. It went by as one hour, then two hours, and then three hours had passed and he still hadn't shown up. I grew concerned and went to look for signs of him. I came close to Dervish and Bangs equipment shop and I froze in the cold air around me. His shopping bags had been left there and his footprints stopped there also. But what infuriated me the most was the recognition that it was my father who had kidnapped him.

Harry spent Christmas in the home of those who hated him and wanted him dead; I regret not being able to get him out until after it. When Harry was finally back with us, he was quiet and seemed sad a lot. I gave him some space, but I wanted answers. He though, came to me on New Years and told me what had been bothering him. I remember we both cried a lot together when alone by ourselves after that. Harry told me that when he stayed in that manor with those monsters; he found out from the Dark Lord that he was a week pregnant with our first child. Now, anyone who knows how the Dark Lord would work in a situation like this knows it is despicable.

He told my mate that he would let him and our unborn go if only he in return would tell him and his minions where they had hidden the one artifact he needed to complete a dangerous and sadistic ritual that we had and hidden from them. Harry knew he couldn't get away with lying to the Dark Lord and he also knew the protection of the child was imperative, but all seemed hopeless. Harry told the Dark Lord to piss off. That really angered him no doubt, and he seemed to think that a lesson was needed to be taught to understand what was right to them.

He had Harry dragged from the cell he was in to a bathroom and cleaned up then sent to a bedroom of sorts. Harry seemed confused until both the Dark Lord and my own father came in and were under-dressed, let's say. Harry had been put through rape by the Dark Lord and my father that night followed by torture upon rounds of torture. It the end, the rapes combined with the six or seven rounds of Cruciatus by both of them caused Harry to miscarry.

We now as a couple had a personal vendetta against them and we made it work. On the July of Harry's nineteenth birthday, we celebrated and had a small party. Harry and I decided it was time to make our relationship official, but still secret from the public. We went to Gringotts using glamours that the goblins could see through easily enough and we signed our eternal mate marital contract and exchanged vows with Hermione and Ron present as the witnesses. It may not have been the wedding we had wanted; but time was growing short.

Nearly a month later, we found where the Dark Lord had hidden and secreted himself away to. My aunt Bella's manor home and we quickly targeted it with a plan for attack with the remainder of Albus's Order and by pure enticement of money; we encouraged Minister Fudge that he would be hailed a hero if he and the Ministry Aurors' helped us defeat Lord Voldemort. The battle itself lasted merely five hours possibly six at most. The Death Eaters were worn down in numbers by our surprise ambush of Bellatrix and Rodulphus's home with few aims for back-up. Tom, Harry and I came to be the last moment of the battle. I leant all my strength to Harry through our bond and by a mistake on Tom's part; Harry was able to get the better of him.

The end of the war should've been happier at first, but it was not. Too many were dead or severely injured. Too many people were traumatized or in shock with grief and despair over their losses. As I turned to gaze where Harry should have been standing, I felt real fear for the first time ever in my life. Where Harry should've been standing and feeling proud of his accomplishment; he laid on the ground immobile and his eyes barely open. I rushed to him and knelt beside him with tears in my own eyes.

I told him, "Don't do this Harry, please just don't do this to me now and after all we have been through. Don't you dare leave me alone after all of this."

Harry glanced at me with a vague look in his eyes, "Draco…" he said to me, "It was too much to hope for that I would live after Tom was gone. This scar…" he pointed to his forehead.

"This scar…I realized only too late what it was really. This marking looks like a scar that has all these unnatural powers, but the truth is it has them because it is Tom's power; not mine, do you understand?" He coughed.

I sat frozen in horror with tears flooding my eyes and down my face.

Harry continued, "When Tom marked me so long ago, and I destroyed him; I became a Horcrux of his. With him gone, I am weak and my body is left as a shell of what it used to be."

Crowds around us stood and watched us; some with fascination and curiosity, other with horror, sadness, and a want to comfort us. Hermione and Ron drew close to us and knelt beside Harry on the other side with tears in their own eyes.

"Harry, please don't leave me here alone. I will find a way to relieve you of this burden without you having to suffer anymore, just give me the chance." I told my mate and prayed to Lady Promise for her to remember her promise to me and Harry.

My prayers must have been answered and I never have felt so blessed and grateful. Harry fell deep into a sleeping coma and Ron and I carried him back to a safe haven to rest more comfortably. Harry and I are both alive and as healthy as we can be now at twenty-eight. I found the answer to our Horcrux dilemma when we had both turned twenty-three with the help of Hermione. I was so overwhelmed and overjoyed when Harry's emerald eyes finally re-opened and he smiled at us.

"You kept your promise to me, Draco." He said softly.

I just nodded with happy tears coming out of my mercury colored orbs in silence; never wanting this moment to end yet. Hermione left with a smile of relieved happiness and let us have a moment to ourselves. We never looked back to our haunted past together unless we had to do. Harry works for the Ministry under the reigns of Amelia Bones since Fudge was booted out and Scrimegour lost the election race. I stay at home and handle the toils of the estate and finances. We also are expecting our first child again with a blessing from above. I pray my thanks to Ladies Destiny, Fate and Promise for all the blessings I have been bestowed in my life.

Seer's are usually not granted too many blessings in their lifetimes due to their affinity for making false predictions to get somewhere in life or to make a namesake for themselves; just as sometimes I believe Sibyll Trelawney did ages before. I consider Harry and me lucky to be blessed as we are. Every day I find more and more reasons to pray in thanks for the blessings we have earned and shared joys in. For our Seer's Blessings is what have saved both our souls and re-invigorated our lives with new hope and prosperity for our changing world.


End file.
